


I'm Peter By The Way

by ThatTransKiddo1910



Series: Don't You Worry Child [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Avengers, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), I Tried, I'm Sorry, Loki is actually a cinnamon roll, Not Canon Compliant, Peter's first time meeting (most of) the avengers, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTransKiddo1910/pseuds/ThatTransKiddo1910
Summary: Peter meets (most of) the avengers for the first time, without his mask anyway. Will the team accept this precious little bean? Will he still be allowed to be Spider-Man? And what is the secret that seems to be causing the God of Mischief so much pain?
Series: Don't You Worry Child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710256
Comments: 20
Kudos: 466





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been toying around with the idea of the fic for a while and figured I might as well post it now. I'm sorry in advance that it's probably awful and not well written. This series is going to focus more on Loki later but Peter is an important character and it seemed fitting to focus on him first. I've been working on finishing up my other fics so I can work solely on my newer ones.

They had all missed this. Just sitting in the compound with the rest of the team, talking about anything and everything, cooking meals together or having contests with those “digital make belief games” that the others were so fond of that Steve, Bucky and Thor had yet to master. For the first time in heaven knows how long they were happy. It had been a rough couple of years, first there was the fall out and then Thanos and the snap. They deserved a break and a little bit of sunshine to break through the dark cloud that seemed to loom over all of them. Tony of all people needed this break. Every single person had seen the impact that Thanos’ snap had on the billionaire. He had been completely broken for the five months afterwards, and even though the rest of the team didn’t know who “the kid” was, they prayed that they could get him back. At the very least for Tony’s sake. Someone seemed to have been listening to their prayers, however, because they had got the kid back, along with the other 50% of the universe and Tony was back to his usual sarcastic self.

They were currently all sitting in the common area. Wanda was attempting to teach Vision how to cook whilst Clint sat on the counter in stitches as Wanda barely kept her composure when the android somehow managed to burn boiled eggs (no one knew how in the hell he’d managed it), Natasha and Sam were currently engaged in an intense game of Mario Kart; Thor, Steve, Bucky, Rhodey and Tony watched in amusement and cheered them on. Loki, who had been brought to Earth for a break at Odin’s insistence and the God of Mischief’s annoyance, looked on with a mixture of mild irritation and curiosity (absentmindedly fidgeting with a pendant that hung around his neck). Hell, even the great Doctor Strange had stopped by, mostly to warn Thor and Loki about the consequences should Loki decide to “act out” though he seemed quite content to chat with Bruce about physics, medicine, gamma rays and a bunch of other stuff that a lot of the others couldn’t be bothered to try to understand. Everything was peaceful and content until the door slid open and a little ball of excitement and nerves carefully made his way into the room.

Everyone looked at the kid in confusion and slight amusement, only Tony and Stephen recognizing him. Sensing the boy’s nerves, Stephen offered him a small smile and a wave, which the boy shakily returned. Tony’s face lit up and he immediately waved for the boy to sit down next to him. “Hey kiddo” he smiled when Peter managed to awkwardly make his way over to his mentor. He was in a room full of avengers! How cool was that?!?! Holding down his excitement, the kid managed to stammer out “H-hey Mister Stark. I can come back later if you’re .. ummm… i-if you’re busy.” Tony put a reassuring hand on the kid’s shoulder and smiled. “It’s fine Pete, you okay?” Peter nodded and prepared to stutter out his question when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Hey Tony, who’s the kid?” Sam asked, having found the situation important enough to pause the game. “This is Peter, he’s my intern. I told you guys that he was staying here.” Tony was technically telling the truth, he’d told them that his intern would be staying with them for a while, he’d just neglected to mention just how young said intern was. “You’re hiring twelve year olds as interns now?” Tony rolled his eyes at the comment “Peter is fifteen actually and he is one smart kid. Don’t get jealous cause no one wants to be your intern Sam.” Peter could feel his face heating up at this.

“Sam, stop it. You’re embarrassing the kid.” Steve laughed, slapping the falcon playfully on the arm. “T-thank you Mister Rogers Sir but i-it’s fine r-really.” The nervous excitement in the child’s voice earned a smile from most of the occupants of the room, including Sam and Steve. “Nah, he’s right little man, I’ll stop.” The teen shot Sam a sincere, if slightly awkward, smile. However, like hell were the questions going to stop there.

“What kind of work does he do?” 

“Why is he staying here?” 

“Wouldn’t you benefit more from hiring a fully grown midgardian, Stark? He’s is merely a child”

“Is it even safe for him to be here, Tony? If you’re putting a child in danger I’ll kick your ass!”

“What the hell?”

“Okay, okay, okay!” Tony waved his arms to cease the onslaught of questions. “He does intern work alright,  Manchurian candidate. Well, Brucie, his aunt got a job in another state and I kindly offered to let young Mr Parker stay here so he doesn’t have to move schools and leave his friends. The kid has an IQ higher than most adults I’ve ever met, Point Break, so I figured it was worth giving him a shot. No Nat, he is perfectly safe so you don’t need to ‘kick my ass’ and Rhodes, you knew full well how young my intern was, I know cause I told you so don’t act surprised just to fit in with everyone else.” Tony paused to take a breath and let the answers sink in.

“So, if we’re all done gawking at my genius, extremely talented and amazing intern,” watching the kid squirm in embarrassment at the praise would never get old “can he get back to why he’s here in the first place?” Peter blushed an even deeper shade of red as the embarrassment completely took over. “Anyways,kid, the floor is yours. What’s up?” Peter was fully aware that all eyes were on him. Dammit, he was in a room full of avengers who thought he was too young to be here in the first place and his request was not gonna help the situation. “Umm… we’re k-kinda going on a field trip and Aunt May isn’t here right… right now to sign the permission slip. I-I was just wondering if you could sign it p-please, Mister Stark?” 

Tony just smiled at the kid and led him to the kitchen, muttering about making Peter a hot chocolate to “calm his nerves”. Wanda gave Peter a friendly smile and Vision nodded at him, immediately putting him at ease. Peter soon relaxed a little and even allowed himself to make some small talk with Wanda and Vision whilst Tony frantically searched for a pen, pausing every now and then to whine that he was “a goddamn superhero! Why is it such a chore to find a pen that actually works?!” This incident seemed to be all that was needed for Peter and Clint to bond, both giggling uncontrollably as the usually composed billionaire let the frustration take over. “So, bud, where you from?” Peter seemed surprised for a second that Clint Barton (actual Hawkeye!) was interested in him and took a second to compose himself. “Oh, umm, Queens.”

********

“Hey Buck?” Sam leaned over to the winter soldier, speaking in a hushed voice. “Yeah?” Sam looked around to ensure no one was paying attention to them - they were all a bit preoccupied watching Thor and Cap freak out as they attempted to navigate Rainbow Road, neither doing too great - Sam deemed it safe to continue. “That kid, does he seem familiar to you?” Bucky nodded slightly, relieved that he wasn’t going mad. “Yeah, I thought so too. I think it’s the voice, the way he calls Tony ‘Mister Stark’. I swear I’ve heard it before.” Both heroes paused for a moment and stared at each other in disbelief. “Nah man, it can’t be.” Sam shook his head. “Yeah, he seems harmless. I mean, he could barely talk; he was so nervous.” Falcon silently agreed, but there was something off about the kid. But the guy they’d fought in Germany had been strong as hell and didn’t seem all that nervous when he was chattering away during their fight.

********

“So, Pete, are you enjoying school?” Clint cursed at himself for sounding like such an old man but he genuinely wanted to get to know the kid and that question seemed like the best option. “Yeah, it’s pretty cool. I like the subjects and the teachers mostly all like me. My friends are awesome too.”

“Any favourite subjects?”

“I quite like anything science related so chemistry and physics are kinda my favourites. Though I quite like Spanish too, it’s such a cool language.” Clint found himself smiling at how the kid had managed to open up a little, going from awkward and uncomfortable to chattering excitedly to the archer.

“That’s great bud. So do your friends know about your internship?” the child nodded “Are they jealous?” The archer elbowed Peter playfully, drawing a giggle from him as he shook his head.

“Nah, they’re really supportive. MJ isn’t really a big fan of Stark Industries anyways and Ned thinks it’s awesome.” 

Clint was honestly surprised that Pete only mentioned having two friends. The kid was great! He was surprised he didn’t have a whole bunch of friends. However, he kept this to himself not wanting to humiliate the kid. Maybe he was more comfortable having a smaller friend group.

“That’s awesome buddy. Oh! Here’s the big question, who’s your favourite avenger?”

Clint said this loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, causing them all to listen expectantly for the child’s answer. However, they did have the courtesy to at least not stare at the kid and freak him out.

“Umm, I really respect all of you and think you’re all awesome!” Peter could feel his face starting to heat up again. “Enough of that sappy bullsh-” Tony paused, feeling Steve’s glare “crap kiddo. You have a favourite avenger, now spill.” Peter started fidgeting with his hands for a few moments before giving in and muttering “Iron man”.

“You heard it here first ladies, gents and demigods! I’m my kids favourite.” Tony patted the kid on the back “I didn’t even have to pay him to say that!”

“He only says so because you are his boss, Stark.” Thor turned his head away, feeling somewhat disappointed and kinda resembling a kicked puppy. “Don’t be jealous, Point Break, the kid just has taste.” There was a sea of muttered curses and disapproving looks from Cap but Tony didn’t seem to care, proud that even in a room of literal superhumans, he was still his kids favourite.

********

“It’s a stupid game anyways. Back in my day we’d go outside and play football or soccer if we were bored. We wouldn’t have wasted our time with that monstrosity of a game” Steve sunk back into his seat between Bucky and Sam. His friends shared a silent laugh at how the soldier looked like a dreamboat yet acted like a cranky old man. Thor had managed to figure out how to accelerate in the last seconds and just barely earned first place. He was now shooting the super soldier a shit eating grin and bragging about his victory like a child. After a few moments of Cap pouting, Sam and Bucky decided to voice their concerns about Tony’s young intern to him.

“Steve?”    
“What’s up Bucky?”

“We were wondering, do you find anything familiar about Peter?”

“What do you mean?”    
“We mean,” Sam sighed and ensured no one was eavesdropping “the kid sounds an awful lot like that dude Tony brought to the airport in Germany.”

“He’s just a kid Sam, you really think he’s capable of going up against us in a fight and kinda winning?”

“Look, we know it sounds crazy but just think about it for a minute Cap.”

Steve did think. Yeah, the spider kid at the airport was clearly on the young side and yeah his voice was eerily similar to the young teen currently sitting at the kitchen table but it was impossible. Wasn’t it? He thought about what Tony had said when the child picked him as his favourite avenger ‘I’m my kids favourite’. The night that they’d got Tony back from Titan, Steve remembered the look on his face, the kind of look one would expect to see on a grieving parent.  **_I lost the kid._ ** No. He couldn’t be. Could he? 

“Clint’s been talking to him. We could see if he found anything out.” Sam nodded in agreement “Bucky’s right, it’s worth a shot.” The group waved Clint over, earning an odd look from the archer but he complied, sitting on the arm of the sofa. “What’s up?” Steve was the first of the three to speak up.

  
“You were talking to the kid right?”

“Uh yeah. I wanted to get to know him a little, why?”

“What did you find out?”

“Why’s it important?” 

“You’ll see, if we’re right.”

Clint shook his head and thought for a second “Uh, his birthdays on August 10th, he lost his parents when he was little so he lives with his aunt, he’s from Queens, has two close friends that he cares about a lot, kid loves Star Wars-”

“Holy shit” Steve froze.

“Language Cap. What’s wrong?”

**You got heart, kid, where are you from?**

_ Queens _

**Brooklyn**

“I think he’s that spider kid. You two might be right.” Steve couldn’t believe this. The person who had almost kicked his ass in Germany was a fifteen year old kid. No. A thirteen or fourteen year old kid. And Steve had almost killed him! God, Stark had some explaining to do, he’d brought a literal  **_child_ ** to a battle between a bunch of superheroes. What in the hell was he thinking!?!?!

Sam glanced at his team mates in shock. “So, how do we figure out for real if the kid’s really a superhero?” Bucky stood and turned to Steve, asking to get a medical team on standby just in case he was wrong about this whole situation. Steve, Sam and Clint barely had time to react before Bucky had run over to the young boy in the kitchen, drew his hand back and threw a punch. Time seemed to slow down, Bucky regretting his actions the second he threw that punch. He was going to strike an innocent kid, what if he died, what if he got badly hurt???? Tony was going to kill him.

These questions never got answered, however, as the punch never landed. It took a second for Bucky to register that the child had caught his hand and was admiring his metal arm. Hmm, seems familiar.  **You have a metal arm? That’s awesome dude!** Everyone in the room had turned their attention to Peter and Bucky. After a few moments, the child seemed to realise what he’d just done. Everyone was staring, Captain America, Winter Soldier, Falcon and Hawkeye all shared a knowing (if a little surprised) look. Dammit.


	2. I feel like that's on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers find out who the mysterious Spider-Man is and they're more than a bit surprised.
> 
> Steve takes it upon himself to have a talk with the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was only supposed to be three chapters but I have to rewrite the second part of this chapter and post it seperately (my laptop hates me) but I wanted to post something so here it is. Hope y'all enjoy :)
> 
> Also a little warning, there is a reference to Peter getting bullied and the kids making fun of him for losing his parents so just thought I'd add a warning.

Uh oh. This was not good. Not good at all. How in the hell was he going to explain this??? ‘I spend a lot of time in the gym, that’s why I (a fifteen year old kid!) managed to stop a super soldier's arm mid punch, without even looking at him’. This could not end well. Everyone was staring, most seeming to piece together the situation in their heads. Dammit. 

In his panic, Peter didn't see the flash of anger that crossed the God of Mischief's face. The child could've gotten seriously hurt if the moronic super soldier had been wrong.

“What in the fuck is wrong with you!” Peter's panicked thoughts were interrupted by Mr Stark’s booming voice, the man looked ready to kill. “No Tony, what in the hell is wrong with you?!” Steve stood up, clearly furious, “A kid Tony. He’s a kid! You brought a kid to a fight, encouraged him to go down this path?! What if he’d gotten hurt, huh? What if he’d gotten killed!” Tony’s eyes brimmed with tears but he refused to let them fall. Not in front of everyone, definitely not in front of Steve. “You think I don’t care about that?” He spoke softly “You think that I’m not worried sick everytime he goes out on patrol?” What if someone had died tonight? Different story, right? ‘Cause that’s on you “You think I don’t lie awake at night, not going to sleep until F.R.I.D.A.Y tells me that he’s home safe?” And if you died “Constantly worried sick that I’m going to get a phone call telling me that something went wrong,” I feel like that’s on me “that I’ve failed him again.” Tony hadn’t realised that he’d started raising his voice but at this point he couldn’t care less. “He’s going to go down this path whether we like it or not,” Mr Stark, I don’t feel so good “so I’d rather make sure he’s out there in the safest suit possible and that he has backup if things get too much.” I don’t feel so good “I just want him to be safe, Steve.” I’m sorry.

Tony ruffled Peter’s hair before promising the kid that he’d have his field trip form signed by tonight, he just needed a little time to himself. After instructing Happy to formally introduce Peter to the rest of the Avengers Tony rushed off, somehow managing not to break down until he was in the privacy of his bedroom. After that he allowed himself to sob, seemingly tiring himself out at some point as he drifted into a restless sleep.

********

Everyone sat in stunned silence for a few moments after Tony left. Peter was worried about his mentor, he clearly wasn’t dealing with his guilt. He had nothing to feel guilty for in the first place, he helped people and risked his life to save the universe. He was a hero. However, Peter knew from past experiences that when Mr Stark didn’t want to talk to anyone then it was pretty much impossible to get through to him. He figured he’d check on his mentor in half an hour or so, allowing the man to calm down a little. Instead he turned his attention to the room full of superheroes who were currently staring at him in shock. He managed to push down his anxiety and gave them an awkward wave as Happy introduced him to the others, telling them his name, age, where he was from and - after a nod of confirmation from Peter - that he was Spider-Man. 

After the shock wore off a little, the group of heroes made their introductions (not that Peter needed to be told who they were, these were the Avengers!) and welcomed him to the team. He got so caught up in his thoughts about how unreal this whole situation was that he was startled by a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he realised that the hand belonged to none other than Captain America. “Hey Queens. Can I talk to you for a second?” he shot Peter a smile to ensure he knew that he wasn’t in trouble. The kid hesitated for a second then nodded and followed Steve to a more secluded area of the room, he didn’t want the other Avengers listening in to their conversation - that would just embarrass the kid more. “So, Peter. You’re not an ordinary kid are ya?” Steve decided to start off a little more light hearted before getting into the important questions. “Uh y-yeah. I guess I’m a bit different.” Peter fidgeted with the web shooters on his wrists (due to recent events he decided it was best to have them on him at all times in case something went wrong). “You get your powers on your own? Born with them? Or did someone give you a little help?” The words left Cap’s mouth before he could stop them, he cringed as the kid tensed up. “Mr Stark didn’t make me like this if that’s what you mean. He just saw something in me that I didn’t see in myself and decided to help me out. I-I had my powers way before Mr Stark knew I existed.” Steve stared at the kid for a second, thinking.

“So how’d you get your powers?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“It’s a long story.”

“You’re living here kid, we have all the time in the world.” 

Peter glanced at him nervously, not wanting to bore the super soldier with his story, only to find the man smiling at him gently, allowing him to take his time. He seemed genuinely interested. Peter cleared his throat before starting “Well, umm, I was - well kinda still am, a bit of a nerd. I used to be awful at anything sports related and I tend to be kinda awkward and quiet. This made me pretty easy to pick on. May said the other kids were jealous of me being smart, I got in on a scholarship and they have big rich families that paid for them to get into the school.” he looked up, surprised when he saw Steve was paying attention to his story. He even seemed a bit pissed off that Peter had gotten picked on. “Anyway, one day I was getting ready to head home and a bunch of kids cornered me in the classroom, they started making fun of me as usual.” Peter blinked rapidly to force the tears to stay back. He was not going to start crying in front of Captain America. “What did they say, bud?” Steve spoke softly assuring the child that there was nothing wrong with him crying. “I - uh can’t… I-I can’t remember” Peter lied. He remembered exactly what they’d said. Making fun of him for not having any parents, for being poor, insulting May. Can’t mommy and daddy afford to pay for you to go to school? Oh wait nevermind!

The kid was lying, Steve could tell, but he decided not to push it. After all, he’d been picked on mercilessly when he was around Peter’s age and he knew that some things are better left in the past. After taking a moment to compose himself before continuing. “Anyways, I got upset and ran out of the school, a few of them decided to follow me and I panicked. Things didn’t always get physical but it was more likely to happen ‘cause there were no teachers around. I hid in an alleyway until they lost interest. When I was in the alley I felt this sharp pain on my hand and looked down to see this big spider sitting there. It was kinda weird looking, like a mix between a tarantula and a daddy long leg. It had these weird red markings on it too, honestly I’ve never seen anything like it before. I just stared at it for a minute and it dropped off, I think it died but I never checked to make sure. Anyways I was sick for a couple of days afterward, I ended up almost telling May and Unc- telling May what happened but then I woke up a few days later and I had these muscles that I didn’t have before. My senses had been dialed to 100, everything seemed too loud, too bright. I didn’t even find out about being able to climb up walls until I was running away from a bunch of bullies and tried to jump a wall.” he paused for a second and looked nervously at Steve who had been paying close attention to his story. “Sorry for rambling, Mr Rogers. I got a bit carried away.”

Steve chuckled at the kid’s awkwardness “No need to apologise kid. I think it’s fascinating. Sorry if I got you worked up about Tony, I know he’s not in the business of doing scientific experiments on teens but I had to be sure ya know?” Peter nodded. “I know, it’s just that Mr Stark always blames himself if something happens to me. He thinks I don’t know but after we came back from the snap he’d fly to my bedroom window every night to make sure that I'd gotten home safe. Sometimes he’d even follow me when I was out on patrol, he still does it now. I just don’t want him feeling any more guilt than he already does.”

Cap just smiled and ruffled Peter’s hair. “You’re a good kid, Peter. I’ll let Tony know that I’m sorry when I see him. He’s done a great job mentoring you.” Peter’s face flushed red with embarrassment, The Captain America was praising him!!!! “Umm, th-thank you Mr Rogers. I b-better go and check on Mr Stark.” He stood and reached out his hand to the ma for a handshake, he was surprised when he was pulled into a hug instead. “You make sure he knows I’m sorry and that I know I was in the wrong to yell at him for that okay.” Peter nodded his head, relieved that he hadn't caused another fight between the two heroes. “And it’s Steve, none of that ‘Mr Rogers’ stuff.” Peter just grinned up at him before rushing off to find his mentor.

********

“Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y you can turn it off now.” Tony had just watched and listened to Peter and Steve’s conversation, the two heroes were completely unaware. Too caught up in their little chat to pay any attention to anything else. Tony couldn’t help but be a little hurt that Steve would think he’d experiment on a kid but after all the crazy stuff they’d all dealt with he couldn’t really blame the guy for wanting to be sure. Though seeing Peter defend him had warmed his heart a little. His kid genuinely cared about him. How sweet. Speaking of the kid, Tony was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps outside his door, followed by a soft knocking on his bedroom door. “Hey Mister Stark? You okay?” Tony could tell from his kid's voice that he was a little worried. “I’m okay kiddo, you can come in if you want.”

Peter carefully pushed the door open and awkwardly made his way into the room. He’d been in here before (he tended to have pretty bad nightmares and if May wasn’t around then he’d come here instead) but everytime he walked into this room he felt like he was disturbing Mr Stark’s privacy. Sensing the kid’s discomfort, Tony patted a spot on the bed beside him “Come and sit with me kid. I was just gonna listen to some music and eat some Stark Raving Hazelnuts ice cream and just generally feel sorry for myself. Wanna join.” He gave Peter a smirk to assure him that he was feeling better. “Sure!” Peter hopped into the free spot and gladly took a spoon and began helping himself to the ice cream. “So…” Peter looked up, confused. “I’m your favourite Avenger?” Tony said with a smirk. “Mm-hmm” The kid managed to voice his agreement through a mouthful of ice cream. Tony helped himself to a more reasonable sized spoonful. “How do I know you’re not just saying that?” He was mostly just joking around but there was that tiny little voice in his head that said the kid only said that because Tony had made him a high tech suit, he tried to brush it off but damn that little voice was getting louder.

Peter paused for a second, thinking. He’d picked up on the slight bit of doubt in his mentor’s voice. After a moment he finally spoke. “Remember a few years ago when all those drone things started going crazy at the Expo?” Tony was a little surprised by this but nodded, curious to see where this was going. “Do you remember that little kid wearing the Iron Man mask that tried to stop one of them?” Tony thought for a second. He did remember a kid, couldn’t have been older than ten. Nice work kid. No, surely Peter wasn’t going where Tony thought he was going with this. “Yeah, I remember. Real brave of him doing something like that. Dangerous but the kid had heart.” That’s why he hadn’t yelled at the kid. It warmed his heart to see someone so young doing something so brave. “Pete that wasn’t …” Peter lifted his hand and pointed to himself, slightly blushing now from embarrassment. “Wow. You’re a proper little hero aren’t ya.” Peter giggled and a smile made its way onto Tony’s face. Hell yeah! Of course he was his kids favourite. Take that, stupid negative voice. “May gave me such a lecture that day,” Peter chuckled “She even threatened to take away all my Iron Man stuff.” 

Tony ruffled the kid’s hair. “No wonder kiddo. I always knew that kid would grow up to be a great person, I just didn’t think I’d get to see it.” He pulled Peter in for a hug before telling F.R.I.D.A.Y to start his playlist. AC/DC’s Back In Black started playing and Peter smiled. “Aww I love Led Zeppelin!” Tony turned to him, holding his heart and pouting. “How could you mistake AD/DC for Led Zeppelin? And you’re supposed to be my son?!” Peter just laughed and shook his head, deciding it was best to just go back to his ice cream and try not to insult Mister Stark further by not knowing anything about his taste in music.


	3. ég elska þig pabbi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is happy that Stark has a good relationship with the child, truly he is. But seeing the two of them together takes a toll on him.

The atmosphere in the room had become slightly tense after the kid left to find his mentor. They’d been gone for about an hour and the rest of the heroes, mostly Steve, were getting a little nervous, surely Tony wasn’t that upset. Besides, Steve had told Peter to let the billionaire know that he was sorry for overreacting, surely Tony knew that Steve would never actively try to hurt him, it was an accident. He was angry and a little pissed off that he’d almost killed a kid.

After some time, the tension got too much for Thor. “Excuse me, Madam Ceiling Lady?” he looked up at the ceiling expectantly. No one corrected him, even the A.I. seemed to have given up on getting the God to call her F.R.I.D.A.Y at this point. “How may I help you, Mr Odinson?” the AI replied. “Stark and the child of spiders, are they faring well?” 

“I can confirm that they are both well and appear to be emotionally stable now. Would you like me to access the camera’s in boss’ bedroom so you can see for yourself?” Everyone breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that both heroes were holding up well but were a little shocked that the AI was so willing to show them footage of Tony’s room, the guy could be pretty private when he wanted to be. “Tony’s okay with you doing that?” Steve asked. “Miss Potts has given me permission to access any cameras that seem to be capturing ‘adorable’ activity from Boss and Mr Parker. She has been informed of the incident earlier and insists that you all must see this.” Confused but curious, the group thanked F.R.I.D.A.Y and asked her to play the footage. They were not expecting the sight that greeted them.

The kid was wrapped up like a burrito in an iron man blanket, only half of his face and his mop of messy brown hair visible. He was tucked into Tony’s side, the billionaire’s cheek resting on top of the kid’s head, he held Peter close - seemingly protective even as they both napped. Tony also seemed to have stolen Pepper’s slanket (a blanket with arms just in case y’all didn’t know, they’re amazing!). An empty tub of ice cream lay at the foot of the bed and ACDC played softly in the background, the AI had lowered the music so as not to disturb the sleeping pair. Everyone in the room felt their hearts melt at the wholesome sight, this was the most content they’d seen Tony in god knows how long. The kid was definitely having a good impact on the hero.

“This is so pure.” Clint cooed, receiving murmurs of agreement. “I can’t believe Tony’s such a good parent.” Everyone nodded at Nat’s statement and sat in silence for a few moments, entranced by the sweet scene in front of them. This silence didn’t last for long though as they were interrupted by Bucky sighing. “I still can’t believe we got beat up by a literal child.” Everyone chuckled as Sam playfully slapped the super soldier on the arm, giving him a look that said ‘dude that was between us!’ 

Bruce received a text from Pepper a few minutes later asking them to get everything set up for a movie/video game night (food, pillows, blankets, movies etc.) and informed them that she’d wake the two sleeping geniuses up in a little bit to join them. Everyone got to work; Clint and Nat started looking for takeout menus, Bruce and Rhodey began choosing a bunch of movies (Rhodey ensured that there were some Star Wars movies set out for the kid), Thor helped Bucky and Steve bring blankets and pillows through and the others pitched in when needed (meaning they argued about what pizza topping was better and why pepsi was superior to cola). They were all so caught up in their own tasks that no one noticed Loki sitting on the sofa, still staring at the screen with a mixture of sadness and envy on his eyes. He ran his fingers over the pendant around his neck and sighed, forcing back tears. ég elska þig pabbi. The sudden hand on his shoulder startled the god out of his trance. Strange offered the trickster a soft smile and shakily wiped away the few tears that had managed to spill out without Loki realising. “You can go to bed if you like, I’ll tell them you’re just tired from the trip.” 

Stephen was really out of his depth here, feelings were never his strong suit but it was obvious that Loki was in desperate need of some kind of comfort. He still didn’t trust the trickster completely but it killed him to see the usually calm and collected god falling apart like this. 

Loki smiled at the sorcerer and nodded, uttering a quiet ‘thank you’ as he stood up. “Loki,” the trickster turned to Strange, “we’ll find him.” It was only four words but it gave Loki the reassurance that he desperately craved. He gave the wizard a small smile and headed towards his room, avoiding everyone else at all costs.

********

Tony awoke to F.R.I.D.A.Y requesting that he and Peter head to the common area for a movie and video game night, in order to properly celebrate Peter becoming an official avenger. As much as it warmed his heart to see his friends making such an effort to make the kid feel welcome, Tony was still frustrated that he’d been woken up. He’d been having such a peaceful sleep and he didn’t know if he had the heart to wake the kiddo up. Besides, his bed was soooo comfortable and the common area was sooo far away, too much effort.

Sighing, he looked down at the kid, ruffling his hair a little and chuckling when Peter mumbled in his sleep at the action. After placing a soft kiss on the top of Peter’s head he shook him gently, trying to wake him up as gently as possible. “Hey kiddo. C’mon, you need to wake up bud.” Peter shook his head sleepily, pulling the blanket over his head and tucking himself into Tony’s side. Tony chuckled. “I know bud, I’m tired too but we gotta go. The gang’s having a movie and video game night just for you.” This caught the child’s interest and he peeked out from under the blanket. “I thought that’d get your attention. Now, you ready to go and kick some ass in Mario Kart?” Peter eagerly nodded and bolted to the door, dragging the Iron Man blanket behind him.

Tony smiled to himself. Everything his kiddo did either made him feel proud, melted his heart or both. Maybe he could do this whole parenting thing after all. 

As they headed out Tony felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was a text from Steve. Tony rolled his eyes at the old man and giggled. “Language!”

********

The night went brilliantly, they had a Mario Kart tournament. Peter placed first each time. Tony used this opportunity to brag about how some people were just on another level of gaming, despite the fact that he himself never ranked higher than 9th place. They also watched Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Peter insisting that they should watch the series in chronological Order) and ate way more pizza than any of them thought was humanly possible. They even allowed the child to ask them questions, ranging from things like their personal lives to how they became heroes to what their favourite movies were. Every adult was delighted to answer each and every question the young teen had, the look of fascination on his face was absolutely precious.

The teen was so caught up in his excitement that he didn’t realise that a certain God of Mischief was no longer present. The rest of the team did notice, however, and Tony took it upon himself to ask Strange where ‘Reindeer Games’ was. The sorcerer assured Tony and the rest of his team that the journey from Asgard had taken its toll on the demi god and he just wished to rest for a while. This reassured everyone, especially the billionaire. He liked the trickster. Sure he attacked New York but from what Thor had told him about how Loki had been kidnapped and tortured, he couldn’t really blame the guy for doing what those psychos said. Tony of all people knew how shitty that situation was. 

He wanted the god to feel at home in the compound and greatly cared about his well being. Tony, however, didn’t realise that despite his efforts, he was (unintentionally) a part of the reason that the trickster was curled up in his bed, sobbing into his pillow and clutching a small, tattered teddy bear to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this chapter, sorry it's a little shorter. Hope y'all enjoy :)


	4. Fuglahræða

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a pleasant dream that seems to cause him more distress than his nightmares. He seeks out his big brother for comfort and reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Loki-centric chapter, hope y'all enjoy

_ “Mamma?” Lokie turned to the little boy who was currently tugging at her sleeve. “What’s wrong  _ _ elskan?” She reached down and scooped the three year old up into her arms and held him close. The child held up a small wooden box, handling it as if it were made of fragile glass. “It your biwthday today mamma.” Loki nodded. “It is indeed.” She brushed the toddlers soft brown locks out of his face. “Me wanted to make you somefing weally special.” He handed the box to her gently. The goddess took the box and smiled softly, sitting down on the grass with the little boy on her lap. “ _ _ Fuglahræða gived me the idea and Amma help with the magic parts.” After thanking the child (ensuring that she thanked his imaginary friend as well) , Loki carefully opened the box and her heart melted.  _

_ Inside the box was a circular, silver pendant. The front of the pendant had been engraved with the  _ _ Vegvisir symbol and had been adorned with emeralds. It was stunning. The words “ _ _ ég elska þig mamma'' had been delicately carved into the back of the pendant as well as the child's name.  _ _ “Amma helped me with it. We’s put a spell so when you feel more wike my pabbi then the words change and say ‘ég elska þig pabbi’ instead.” It was a small detail but it meant the world to Loki that such a young child, her child, would put so much thought into a gift for her. Loki felt like she could cry, she had truly been blessed with an amazing, thoughtful little boy. “I love it, litli minn, thank you so much. It’s truly beautiful.” She placed a kiss on the child’s forehead, cheeks and even the tip of his nose, earning a giggle from him. “You weally wike it?” He stared up at her with wide, piercing blue eyes. “I love it, sweet boy. It’s more precious to me than all the gold in Asgard.” This seemed to please the child as he curled up in his mother's lap, content to listen to her heartbeat and feel her gentle fingers running through his hair.  _

_ After a few moments Loki spoke up. “What made Fuglahræða choose  _ _ Vegvisir?” She asked, purely out of curiosity. “He knows that I gets worried when you out on a quest. So he choosed that one so you always come back home to us.” Wow. She hadn’t been expecting that but it wasn’t an unwelcome surprise. “I am so lucky to have been blessed with you,  _ _ litli minn. I love you so much.” She held the child close, hearing a soft “I love you too, mamma.” The rest of their time was spent in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company and taking in the beauty of the castle’s garden.  _

********

Loki awoke to find himself in his bedroom at the Avengers compound, arms empty and all alone. A dream. A memory. Of course it was. He shouldn’t have felt so heartbroken about waking up all alone, a small part of him had known that it wasn’t really but it still hurt like hell. The trickster wiped away the tears that he hadn’t realised had started to fall and stood up, heading out of his room and through the dimly lit corridors of the towers. Stopping outside a familiar door, his hand hovering over the handle. After a few moments of mulling over all the reasons this was a bad idea, the god glanced back at his own quiet and lonely bedroom and decided that anything was better than having to go back there.

He quietly slid the door open and allowed his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness before making out his brother’s sleeping form on the bed. As much as he knew that his brother would not mind in the slightest, the younger god still felt embarrassed for doing something he had mostly only ever done when they were children. “Brother?” Thor’s soft voice pulled Loki from his thoughts as it dawned on him that he’d just been standing there for at least 10 minutes. “Loki, are you okay?” Swallowing his pride, the trickster took a shaky step towards his brother and cleared his throat. “Yes, I’m ... umm … I’m okay. I just don’t want to be alone tonight.” The older god nodded along with his brother's words and pulled back the blanket a little, allowing Loki to slide in beside him. “Bad dream?” Thor asked gently, ensuring his brother had a sufficient amount of pillows and blankets.

“Erm no. It was actually a pleasant dream. But to be honest I feel like those are worse than the nightmares.” Thor tilted his head slightly. “How so?” Loki fidgeted with the blanket for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to word what he wanted to say.”It’s difficult to phrase,” he eventually sighed “when I have nightmares there’s always a sense of comfort that when I wake up I’ll realise that they aren’t real. They’re just nightmares. But when I dream of him just being here, being able to hold him, hear his voice, see his face… it just hurts so much more when I wake up and realise that he’s not here with me.” The trickster hadn’t even realised that he’d begun crying again until he felt his brother gently wiped away his tears and ran a comforting hand through his hair. “I really miss him” Loki said, in a voice barely over a whisper.

Thor lay down and pulled his brother to his chest protectively. “I miss him too. But we mustn’t lose hope. He’s out there Loki. We’ll find him I promise.” Loki’s breathing began to even out and he snuggled closer to his big brother, seeking comfort that only the God of Thunder could provide. Thor wouldn’t lie to him. He’d stuck by him through everything, Loki couldn’t remember the last time his brother had broken a promise to him - if he ever had. This thought comforted the God of Mischief and he found himself being lulled into a peaceful sleep by the sound of his brother's heart and the fingers gently running through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was going to be a longer final chapter but I really wanted to do a little bit of a time skip so it made more sense to just add that in as it's own chapter. I know some people aren't going to be happy with who Loki's child is so that's why his story will be a sequel to this one. 
> 
> Almost finished the next chapter, it should be up in the next few days.


	5. Loki has a kid?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes it upon himself to cheer Loki up and Tony finds out some pretty strange information

**_Time Jump_ **

It had been 5 months since Peter’s awkward introduction to the rest of the Avengers and, honestly, things had never been better for the teen. He had a whole new family, a family that loved him and cared about him greatly. He spoke with May every single day so he wasn’t missing her too much (though he loved being able to see her in person whenever she had the time to visit). Even school seemed to be a bit more bearable, he still had to deal with Flash and his friends taunting him but Ned and MJ were always there to defend him and help to cheer him up, reminding Peter that the greasy little weasel was just jealous. Besides, even on the days when Flash and his friends would go out of their way to ruin the teens day, he would go home and play Mario Kart with Sam and Clint or video chat with Shuri (which would just lead to them making vine references for hours) or just curl up on the couch with Thor and Loki and just listen to their stories (he knew Thor would greatly exaggerate some parts of the stories based on Loki’s eye rolls but they were still entertaining).

The young teen and the God of Mischief had actually become surprisingly close (the only people who appeared to be unphased by this were Stephen and Thor). Loki was never the type for cuddling or any form of physical contact really but he seemed to have a soft spot for the boy. They’d often be found in the common area, reading books to each other, watching movies or just chatting about anything and everything they could think of. Peter was an intelligent child and Loki knew it, he was grateful to be able to have an intelligent conversation with someone. Most of the other geniuses would get caught up in their work and, though he loved his brother dearly, there was a limit on how many times he could talk about midgardian food, drinks and sports with Thor. 

However, the trickster did tend to keep a little bit of a distance. For example, when the child would come home from school stressed out and upset, he wanted nothing more to pull the little one into his arms, stroke his hair and sing to him until Peter felt better. But he would never act on it, Peter was Stark’s child not Loki’s. He didn’t want to look like he was trying to get in the way of their relationship (he respected Stark and was genuinely happy that he had Peter), besides, the god knew it wouldn’t do anyone any good if he attempted to use Stark’s child to replace his own.

Surprisingly, school had gone pretty well today. Flash and his friends had been out of school, attending a lecture that Flash’s dad was holding (the rest of the class were _ soooo disappointed _ that they couldn't go), Peter and Ned had excitedly talked about Ned’s new Lego set and Steve had packed all of Peter’s favourite food for lunch! Damn was that super soldier a great cook. Plus it was Friday, the teen had all weekend to hang out with his friends and the Avengers! (he still wasn’t used to thinking that)

The teen cheerfully bounded into the common area, throwing his bag on a nearby chair. He didn’t spot Loki until he was just about to throw himself onto the sofa, the very same one that Loki happened to be occupying (thank god for spidey sense). “Hey Miss Loki.” he greeted, taking note of the tricksters longer than usual black hair, emerald dress and just overall more feminine appearance. “Greetings child.” She replied softly, setting her book aside and making room for the teen on the sofa. _ Had she been crying?  _ “Miss Loki, are you okay?” he asked, placing a gentle hand on her arm. “I am perfectly fine child. How was your day at the midgardian building of study?” Peter chuckled slightly . “School was good,” he glanced at the goddess “are you sure you’re okay? You look kinda sad and me and Mister Stark have been working on talking to someone when we feel down.” Loki shook her head and laid back on the couch. “It would not feel right to burden you with my troubles, little one.” Peter sat back and thought for a few moments.

_ ***flashback*** _

_ Peter was headed to the kitchen, Mister Stark's promises of bacon and pancakes making his mouth water. He still couldn’t believe that he’d be eating with the rest of the avengers! Yesterday had maybe gotten off to a bad start but the team made sure to make him feel welcome, like he was part of the family.  _

_ As he turned to walk into the common area he stopped. He could hear hushed voices in the common room. Upon listening closer, he recognised the voices as Thor and Doctor Strange. It must be a private conversation, if it wasn’t then they wouldn’t have felt the need to whisper. He shouldn’t be listening, this wasn’t right. He was about to turn away when he heard his name. “Peter brought back a lot of memories that Loki has been repressing for years.” Strange said. _

_ “That would make a great deal of sense. Loki informed me last night that he had a pleasant dream, not a nightmare. Maybe seeing Stark with the small one has made Loki yearn for his own even more.” Thor agreed. _

_ “I think so. Look, I’m working on it okay but it’s gonna take a little while, we’re essentially just waiting until he slips up so we can locate him. In the meantime, just be there for him okay. He really needs his big brother right now.” _

_ “Thank you, friend Stephen. I will go and check on him.” _

_ Peter quickly snuck back the way he came when he heard Thor’s footsteps getting closer, walking around back around the corner as if he hadn’t just been listening in on the two grown ups talking. He bumped into Thor who greeted him with a friendly pat on the shoulder and a “Good morning, young spiderling!”. Peter gave him a smile and greeted him politely, watching as the god headed down the corridor and into his own room. Strange, none the wiser, smiled at Peter, which the boy returned, before standing up and following the teen into the kitchen for breakfast. _

_ ***End Flashback*** _

“Did I do something wrong, Miss Loki?” The goddess looked at him in confusion before shaking her head. “Of course not, little one. What could have possibly given you that idea?” She looked concerned now, she was starting to worry that she may have unintentionally given the child the impression that she was somehow angry with him. “It’s just … when I first met all of you, Mister Stark said you looked kinda angry. Then you left the movie night. And … I kinda heard Doctor Strange and Mr Thor talking about you the next morning, they said that I’d brought up repressed memories and that you really needed your big brother. Y-you sometimes seem uncomfortable if I-I hug you and I’m really sorry if I did something wrong Miss Loki, I didn’t me-” 

The goddess cut him off, pulling him into a tight hug. The child had been on the verge of tears, thinking that he’d done something to upset her and it broke her heart. “You have done nothing wrong, little one. I apologise sincerely for giving you the impression that you had done something wrong.” She ran a hand through the teens hair in a calming motion, relieved when she felt the teens escalated breathing return to normal.

“They wh-” 

“You remind me of someone.” Loki cut the child off before he could get himself worked up again with more questions.

“I… I do?” The child stared up at her, a doe-eyed expression plastered on his face. The trickster nodded in response to his question. “Who?” he asked after a moment.

“My child.” Loki’s expression turned solemn.

“You have a child?!”

********

“Loki has a kid?!”

Tony looked at Thor and Strange as if they’d both just grown a second head (honestly, with the things he’d seen that wouldn’t actually be too surprising). Both men nodded and Tony had to give himself a minute to process this information. “Is he, ya know, like Loki?” Thor tilted his head and looked confused whilst Strange rolled his eyes, knowing what the engineer was getting at. “He’s not dangerous Tony. He’s a good kid, powerful but if he wanted to use his abilities to hurt people then we’d have known already. He’s been keeping a low profile.” Tony nodded at Stephen’s words, thankful that he wouldn’t have to worry about anyone getting hurt.

“So he’s not dangerous?” Stephen nodded, looking mildly irritated, “And you want me to help you find him and let him live here?” Strange let out and exasperated sigh “No he’s definitely not dangerous and yes, we need your help and we think it would be beneficial to have him living here with his parent.”

“Would that be a problem, Stark?” Thor was looking a little worried. 

“No problem at all, he’s welcome to stay here if he wants. I’ll get a room set up for him. I was more curious why you needed me to help you with this. I thought you had his location?” Tony said, matter of factly. Calmly eating blueberries (where the hell did he get blueberries?!)

“We need you to send out a drone to keep an eye on him so we don’t lose him again. He doesn’t like drawing attention to his magic so it’s been kinda difficult to track it. Before this, the last time he used his magic was 8 months ago in Washington. It was involuntary though,he was probably in a state of intense stress of fear.” Strange paused to make sure the billionaire was following (Tony felt kinda insulted by this but kept his mouth shut) “However, this time he’s in a different city. We need a drone on him to follow him around and make sure he doesn’t leave the city.”

“Please, friend Stark, this is best for the well being of my nephew and my sister.” Tony didn’t bat an eye at Thor’s use of the word sister. He’d found out a couple of months after Loki moved in and he was honestly just happy that she felt comfortable enough around himself and the team to be herself. Tony grinned at Thor and nodded. “Okay Point Break. We’ll get him.” He turned back to his monitors, “Hey Fri? We need to keep an eye on someone okay. Sherlock’s gonna give you the location.”

********

Peter sat back, dumbfounded after Loki told her about her son and how she’d had to cut contact with him for his own safety a few years ago. “Wow.” The kid genuinely couldn’t think of anything else to say. After the attack on New York and seeing first hand just how talented Loki was in combat, it was pretty strange picturing him as a doting parent. Though he knew, no doubt, that Loki was an amazing parent.

“I’m sorry if you felt that I was in some way cross with you, child. Just seeing you and Stark together made me realise just how much I miss him. I wanted to shower you with affection and hugs but I just didn’t want Stark to assume I was trying to take over.” It all made sense now. Relieved as he was that he hadn’t somehow made the trickster angry with him, he still felt bad that he’d unintentionally been causing her to miss her child. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. 

Peter stood up and extended his hand out to Loki, who hesitated before taking it. “Where are we going?” she asked as the kid led her out of the common room. “We’re gonna cheer you up. Whenever I feel sad I go and get a milkshake with my friends and we just sit and talk till I feel better,” he paused as he rummaged around his school bag, searching for his wallet, “so, we’re gonna get milkshakes and you can tell me all the happy memories that you have of him. I-if you want to anyways, if not we can talk about somethin-”

“That sounds like a marvellous idea, little one.” Loki cut him off, preventing the child from overthinking and getting himself worked up. Peter grinned up at her and stopped by the elevator door, gesturing in front of him “Ladies first.” This earned a chuckle from the goddess as she stepped into the elevator. “Such a little gentleman.” she teased, giggling at the blush creeping onto Peter’s face. Peter asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to let Mr Stark know where they were headed (the A.I reminding them to have fun). When the elevator stopped Loki allowed Peter to take her hand again and lead her to their destination.

********

Tony stared at the screen in awe. The kid wasn’t exactly what he’d picture the God of Mischief’s child to look like. He was slightly lanky, not overly tall (maybe just slightly taller than Petey) but definitely thin, to the point where he seemed a little malnourished. Pepper would definitely sort that out, she couldn’t stand seeing kids go hungry. He had soft brown hair that was long enough to fall into his massive, piercing blue eyes that appeared to still hold onto a childlike innocence that most people had lost by his age. With his flawless pale skin and shape jawline, he had the ability to balance masculinity and femininity perfectly, something Loki could also pull off really well when she was in her male form.

His name was still bugging the engineer though.  _ Crane _ . He could’ve sworn he’d seen that name somewhere before but couldn’t remember for the life of him where he’d seen it.

“Sir, I’m picking up on a possible magical energy that appears to be encompassing most of the right side of the child’s face.” The A.I pulled him from his thoughts, seeming pretty concerned for a being that couldn’t feel emotion. Tony instantly looked over to Thor, panic evident on his face, but he was met with a reassuring smile. “It is fine, Stark. When he was a child there was … an incident… It left him with a scar. Loki tried to teach frændi minn that he should not be ashamed of his scars but at his insistence, she taught him how to hide it with illusions. It is merely an innocent spell, nothing to fret over, I assure you.” Tony visibly relaxed at this and grabbed himself a coffee. 

“Do you think we should tell Loki?” the engineer asked, looking at Strange then Thor. They had been watching the kid for an hour or so just in case he was planning on leaving the city but he seemed pretty content climbing on the roofs of buildings and feeding any crows he came across. They all appeared to recognise him (several would sit beside the boy and let him pet them), Tony assumed he must look after them a lot. Both men agreed that it would be best to tell Loki the good news, heading back to the common room only to find it empty. There was no sign of her in her room either. “Hey Fri, have you seen Loki?” Tony asked, settling down on one of the comfortable sofas. “She and Mr Parker have gone out to get ice cream. Would you like me to give you their current location Boss?” Tony thanked the A.I but decided to let the pair come back in their own time, it was good they were spending some quality time together. 

********

Loki and Peter returned a couple of hours later, giggling and holding hands. Loki looked the most content she’d ever been in god knows how long. Thor immediately pulled them both into a bone crushing hug, elated to be able to tell her the good news. Once he’d let them go (receiving a sarcastic but light hearted comment from Loki about how he was lucky she wasn’t mortal and Peter was superhuman. That hug could’ve been fatal) he grinned at his sister, “We found him!” The trickster was taken aback for a moment until she realised what her brother was talking about. She squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around Thor’s neck, pecking him on the cheek and thanking him for all he had done. This treatment apparently wasn’t only reserved for her brother as both Tony and Stephen found themselves receiving their fair share of hugs and kisses from the goddess, which was surprising and out of character for the trickster but it was definitely not unwelcome.

Peter was soon engulfed in a hug as well as Loki rambled about how both children would be great friends and how she couldn’t wait for Peter to meet him. It was reassuring, not only seeing that Loki was the happiest she’d been in however long but also acted as a reminder for Peter that he wasn’t just going to get pushed aside because Loki’s real child would be reunited with her, she still saw him as family and nothing was ever going to change that.

Tony excused himself to go and let the other avengers know what was going on and that they shouldn't be concerned if they happen to see a random kid in the tower. Plus it’d be easier to explain to them know that the kid wasn’t a threat, it wasn’t like they’d never over reacted before.

Once everything calmed down a little, Thor spoke up. “‘Tis a marvellous day, sister. Things are looking up for us.” He smiled and nudged her playfully. She returned the smile before speaking herself. “Is he still using his own name?” She had sat with the child for hours trying to think of a midgardian name for him. Fenrir seemed like a name some children may pick on him for and she had wanted the process to be as easy for the child as possible. That’s when she found the name ‘Jonathan’. In midgardian culture it apparently meant ‘a gift from God’, and that’s exactly what he was.

Thor’s grin widened and he nodded, happy to inform his sister that he had kept the name she had so painstakingly chosen. Though he also told her that he’d had to change his last name in order to fit in with his adoptive family and have people believe he was their biological child. Crane was his last name now. Jonathan Crane. It had a nice ring to it. She couldn’t wait to see him again.

After about twenty minute of the four heroes talking, the door burst open and Tony strutted in, followed by the rest of the team. “Suit up bitches. We’re going to Gotham!!”

“Language!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know not everyone will be happy with this choice but idk, I really wanted to write this. The sequel will be posted soon and I have a lot of ideas for this series. Also this is the Gotham TV show version of Jonathan, him and Loki just never seem to have any happiness and I wanted to fix that. Plus we don't get to see a massive amount of Jonathan before the toxin so there's a lot of room for me to develop his character.
> 
> Anyways that's why I'm doing their story in a different instalment, so if y'all do like this part of the story just not the Jonathan part then there's not too much to take away from your enjoyment of the story.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed, have a great day :)


End file.
